Left Behind
Synopsis Mary And Francis Unite To Save A Castle Under Siege Mary and Francis are forced to rely on one another when the castle is taken hostage, and Catherine shocks everyone when she makes a surprising proposal to try to save their lives. Meanwhile, Bash's mother Diane (Anna Walton) tells Bash of her plan to have him legitimized. Plot The Kingdom of France is taken over by the Italian, Count Vincent who is holding hostage Mary, Francis and Queen Catherine for the death of his son. Catherine suggests a proposition in order to save all of their lives, and to not loose Francis to this man while the kIng and his soldiers are away. Meanwhile, Sebastian's mother reveals her plan to make him a legitimate heir to the throne of France. Quotes Lady Greer: What's happening? Leith Bayard: I think we've lost the castle. Lady Kenna: Keep your hand off me! You have no idea who you're deal with! Solider: Who are we dealing with? Queen Mary: Let her go! I am the Queen of Scotland, and that is my lady. Kenna go upstairs. Solider: She's fine here. Count Vincent: Is something wrong, your Grace? Solider: We're just having a bit of fun with this one my Lord. She's the King whore. Count Vincent: Soldiers must have their, indulgences. Queen Mary: Of course, Count. You know best. It's just that Lady Kenna would be so much more useful to me upstairs. Indeed, now that you are master of this castle, I humbly ask that my Scottish ladies and I retire to our chambers while you're negotiating with the French. By your mercy. Lady Kenna: You have no idea what this is like. To have a target on your back. Queen Catherine: I know exactly what this is like. When I was eight years old, Rebels stormed the Florentine Palace. Both my parents were already dead. But my name and my family's fortune made me a target. Lady Kenna: At 8 years old? Queen Catherine: War doesn't spare children. I was held hostage for years. Until finally they had to decide what to do with this-this- Medici girl. Many of the soldier, men just like these, they demanded that I be turned over to them so that they would-...So that I would be shared. And I can still hear their laughter outside the convent. That sickening laughter. Lady Aylee: ...What happened? Queen Catherine: The nuns and I prayed. We prayed for God to send the Pope and his armies to retake the city and rescue me in time. And then one day. The laughter stopped. It grew quiet. And I stepped out, into the sunlight, over their bodies. And Pope Clement welcomed me into his arms. I emerged intact. And so will you, if you have faith. Lady Greer: Is he dead? Did I..Kill him? Count Vincent: Can Henry give me the life I had a year ago?...Then let the Heavens fall. Queen Catherine: Please, please do not take my children. What else can I give you? Do you want women? Take them. Take their virtue. They won't dare say a word about it. They'd be ruined. You can have them, you can have anything- Count Vincent: Then give me your heart then! Carve it out and hand it to me so that we might understand another. That is diplomacy. To understand my loss. To carry the weight of your dead heart with you every night and day until you find your grave. Queen Catherine: The first lesson I ever learned; was never wait for a man’s rescue. History’s written by the survivors, and I am surely that. Queen Catherine: I learned long ago that a secret known by only one person remains a secret. Notes * 'Left Behind' refers to the women of the castle being left alone to defend themselves, more specifically Catherine, who chose the stay behind to get the rest of the girls out, as well as when she was left behind when she was a child in Rome. * Elizabeth Tudor was mentioned in this episode, referring to her as a bastard being legitimized by her father. * Lady Kenna was forced to sit beside the Italian that tried to rape her earlier. Then after dinner, he beat her up and tried to rape her again. * Count Vincent and his men didn't take any food or wine until Queen Catherine's and Queen Mary both ate it. * Francis and Mary consummated their relationship together out of wedlock at the end of the episode. * Queen Catherine is responsible for the death of 11 Italians.Queen Catherine's Kill Count * Mary and Francis are responsible for the death of Count Vincent.Mary Stuart's Kill Count Francis' Kill Count * Greer and Leith are responsible for the death of 1 Italian.Death Count. * Rape was mentioned, and attempted towards multiple characters in this episode. A sensitive subject, please visit Rainn.org if you or someone you know needs help. Death Toll Death Count. Kill Count. * Count Vincent * 12 Italians Trivia * Queen Mary wore a 1950s Ceil Chapman Bustle Gown and Custom Lace Bodice Red Silk Gown. * Lady Kenna wore an Oscar de la Renta 1980’s Vintage Butterfly Gown. Historical Notes * Catherine de' Medici and King Henry II actually had 10 children as opposed to the 4 seen so far. * The glasses with the golden rims Count Vincent was referring to before the castle was sieged was given to Catherine and Henry by Pope Clement VII * Pope Clement VII not only saved Catherine de' Medicie from being held hostage and possibly raped when she was a child, but prior to that, he had raised and house her after the death of her parents and grandparent's when she was 4. * When Catherine said secrets were best kept between one person it's possible she was referring to her experience as a child. She didn't tell the girls but she was presumed raped while a prisoner at 8 years old. Characters |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Jenessa Grant | colspan="2" | Lady Aylee |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Michael Aronov | colspan="2" | Count Vincent |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Yael Grobglas | colspan="2" | Olivia D'Amencourt |- | Anna Walton | colspan="2" | Diane de Poitiers |- ! colspan="3" | Cameos |- | Rogan Christopher | colspan="2" | Italian Lieutenant |- | Peter Dacunha | colspan="2" | Prince Charles |- | Jackson Hodge-Carter | Prince Henri | Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 1